


Let’s Give Love

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: AU; A-Yang is a bad, somewhat evil boy here, though; A-Xian and Lan Zhan at end, Lan Zhan not mentioned by name.Also from an AS thing.Wanted to upload this too
Kudos: 1





	1. Set the World on Fire

The black hair of the black winged angel was down loose today. He looked irritated as all get out, too... Reddish brown eyes glared about down at the humans on the streets below. He snorted as a teenaged girl tripped and fell. It was almost comical how some boy caught her. They stared a moment...then kissed. He heard the girl call the boy baobei, baby. He rolled his eyes and stood, shaking his head. His wings shuddered and flexed, and finally he opened them. He stretched his legs, his arms, his torso.  
  
Finally, he stretched wide his wings, a couple of black feathers falling. He snagged one from the air, smirking slightly. He snapped it in his hand, a no longer useful feather. It wasn’t as if he could have shoved it back in. It had fallen out, he no longer had need of it. He huffed a bit as he looked up to the sky. Shaking his head, he looked back down once more. The black winged angel seemed to survey the street below. He’s standing on a building, by the way. An eyebrow quirked as he saw two men walking, one all in white, the other in black. They had their heads close together, talking.   
  
He huffed a bit as he watched the men, then they went into an alley. He snorted...then smirked as he dropped down. He landed in the same alley, just a couple feet away. He hummed a moment, then he cleared his throat. He smirked as the human men jumped apart. The taller of the two tall men growled a bit...The slightly shorter of them only stared at black wings. A-Yang looked from him to the wings and back again. He smirked a bit, and stretched one out. The white clad man made a small sound at this. He reached out to touch the delicate looking raven feathers. He jumped a bit at the sounds the guy made...The black clad man huffed and pulled him away. A-Yang, the angel, gave a growl at the man...  
  
The black clad man growled right back at him, rounding on him. However, the white clad man put out a hand to stop him. The white clad one then turned to A-Yang. “I’m A-Chen, and this A-Lan. What’s your name?” he asked the pretty angel male. A-Yang blushed a bit, ducking his head a moment...He lifted it, smirking again, saying “Yang, A-Yang.” The white one smiled at him, the black one seeming to only tolerate him. He was only obviously doing it for Mr. White...Ahem, A-Chen, doing it for A-Chen. A-Yang stuck his tongue out at A-Lan...He then smiled and bowed to A-Chen, the smile a radiant one. A-Chen laughed a bit at the angel, smiling. He seemed to always be smiling, A-Yang noted. Unlike the frowning man in black beside him...Man, this guy seemed like a natural sour puss, natural grump.  
  
Anyhow, A-Yang waited for them to leave and get down the street. He then began to tail the two human men. When A-Lan suddenly whipped around, he was caught. He couldn’t, like, just jump up into the air...He was hiding his wings now, and besides, there are witnesses. He won’t let anyone else know he isn’t human. He didn’t know why he even let these two see...He was dragged from his thoughts by a rough hand on his arm. He glared up at A-Lan. It soon dissolved into the smirk he seemed to permanently wear. A-Lan snorted at him, yanking none too gently. A-Yang followed, laughing the whole time. A-Lan rolled his eyes a couple times...A-Yang couldn’t see said action, of course. They brought him back to what seemed to be their dwelling. They sat him down to eat, then led him to a bedroom. Things...certain things then happened in there. Afterwards, a sleeping A-Chen muttered “I love you.” A-Yang smiled, feeling at peace. He fell asleep hunkered down between the two bigger, human men.  
  
(Skip)  
  
No one expects an angel to set the world on fire... However, that’s exactly what happens, by an angry A-Yang. _You love me, huh, you love me do you? No, you don’t, you absolutely don’t, you liar, liars!_ he yells in his own head. He turns at a flash of light, bows. He sighs as he’s told he’s expelled from his heavenly home. He’s honestly never really liked it there, anyway. A demon residing on Earth, Wei Wuxian, welcomes him in. Why does the guy have to have a human lover...? Shrugging, he joins up with them. Oh, right, the Lord put out the fire before it did any harm. Anyhow, now A-Yang lives with A-Xian and A-Zhan.


	2. His daughter (but not really)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puppy Jeshika comes to earth. I’m going to say this is from the time of...eight years ago, when she was ten.

The purple tipped brown and white wings of the pup stretched. Her canine body grew at the same rate as the human one. Therefore, her canine body would live a long time. Her body would be eternal, even on Earth. She barked at the Lord. He sighed and waved her off to go down. She bowed in thanks, then rushed off, wagging. Her tail stopped once she reached the Earth. She folded and hid her wings, effectively looking like a dog. A normal Earth dog, that is. She began to scent around for A-Yang. She ran up to a building, but he wasn’t there...

She ran away from the two tall men trying to coax her in. It smelled faintly of him, meaning he hadn’t been there in awhile. Something in her didn’t want to trust them...So she ran, and ran, and ran, until she ran into someone. She looked up to see a man and boy. The boy was a little older than her. She wagged at him and the white wearing man. The boy grinned, and patted his leg. The man frowned...but sighed then and walked. The red and white, brown eared pup followed them. It smelled like A-Yang, smelled like baba! She followed them up to the house, finding others in there. They seemed to just be visiting. They must have a nearby house.

She sat down and panted, having walked far to go to the building then here. The next instant, she was on her feet. She wagged her tail wildly at the man. The other man rushed to the one in white. She whined a bit, lowering her head... “A-Xian, it’s alright, she isn’t a normal dog.” She wagged her tail and jumped at A-Yang. He gasped, wings flaring, and the boy giggled. Jeshika turned to the boy, licking his hand then turning to baba. She put her ears back when he made a motion... “Baobei, they’re safe, they know. A-Xian also isn’t human,” A-Yang said. She perked up, then closed her eyes. A light flashed, and there stood a cute redhead. The boy gasped, saying “She’s magic!” “A-Yuan, Sizhui, she’s an angel. It’s not exactly magic,” A-Yang explained, and probably already had weeks ago. Jeshika could just sense it from him.

”Ah, anyway, this will probably be difficult to comprehend, but...She’s my daughter,” he then said. “Daughter?!” A-Xian yelped, finally not hiding anymore. A-Yang looked sheepish, and nodded. A-Xian sighed, shaking his head, then said “Alright then.” He turned to the ginger, saying “Nice to meet you.” The girl nodded, saying “My name is Jeshika. My parents are...were like me.” She shook her head, trying not to look sad. She gasped and blushed when Sizhui grabbed her hand. They seemed to remember the others in the room. A-Xian said “Qing, Ning, Jess.” The redhead Jess smiled gently. Qing and Ning appeared human, but...maybe not. Not like she cared, they seemed very nice. Jess turned back to the brother and sister. Jeshika looked to Sizhui, smiling sweetly at her. She blushed and looked down...He giggled again, making her heart jump. She jumped at a coughing from upstairs... “That’s Jingyi, he has a cold... You’ll meet him soon,” the sweet young boy told the angel puppy girl.


	3. Meeting Jingyi and Rulan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the other boys.  
> Jin Ling doesn’t take so kindly to her secret...

_A couple weeks later_

They couple had needed to be sure eleven year old Jingyi wouldn’t relapse. He was fine, though. He smiled as he and Sizhui played together. Soon, Zhan and Ying led Jeshika in to meet the slightly older boy. She looked at her hands shyly. He grinned and hyperly said “I’m Jingyi! Call me A-Yi if you like,” he then said. Sizhui smiled that sweet smile at her again. She giggled and smiled right back at him. She then noticed Jingyi beckon to her lightly a bit. She giggled as she hurried over and sat to play too.

A-Yang smiled when he was told.

******************************

They were going to meet a boy named Jin Ling today. Well, Jeshika was the only one that didn’t know him. He was going to be at the park. They didn’t know his uncle would be watching from a car...The group of six got in their van and drove. They reached the park, and walked in. They saw the boy alone on a bench. Sizhui and Jingyi immediately ran up to him. Jeshika was just a bit slower to follow them. Everything seemed fine, until the boy got mad...Jeshika flinched, and her wings came out. Rulan stared, freaked out, said some mean things, and ran away. A-Yang was quick to cover Jeshika. She cried the whole way home...


	4. Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good boys give apologies  
> Lol
> 
> Might be a shorter chapter, who knows

The redhead was hiding out in her bedroom when there was a knock...She opened it to Sizhui and Jingyi. However, then she saw the boy behind them...She ran to the bed, and pulled the blanket over herself. She heard all three come in. One of them shut the door, she didn’t know who. She stayed there, in pup firm, shaking...She shook her head a couple times, too. She heard Rulan take a breath, figuring it was him. She closed her eyes, but her ears perked.

”I...” he started, then paused for another breath. “I’m sorry!” he yelled, startling her. She shot out of the blanket, and they stared at each other. “Woah...” he breathed, then shook his head. He pulled her into his lap, and pet her. The boy, the same age as her, could be gentle. She soon began to wag her tail at him. She yipped happily and licked his chin a moment. She then slid down in his lap, showing her belly. He giggled a bit, rubbing her belly gently so.

What a great day she had.


	5. Here Comes the Cavalry...(of two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lan and Chen find out where Yang is.  
> They come to try to take him home.

The tall man in black sighed as he looked to his white clad boyfriend. Well, A-Lan was wearing gray on this ungodly hot day. He sighed once more, shaking his head. He ended up in contact with Jiang Cheng. The man was very well known. Said police officer mused on the description. “I think he was at the park a couple days ago,” Lan was told. He got the address of a house. He shook Chen a bit, breaking him out of it. “We have a lead,” he told the other man.

A-Chen was up in a flash, shoes already on, headed for the door. A-Lan laughed a bit, and followed him. They headed out to the car, and got in. A-Lan turned on the radio, buckled in, started the car, and drove. He smiled as A-Chen hummed along. The man seemed much happier now. Soon, he was joining in, eyes still on the road. They soon got to the place, and parked. The car got turned off, radio and all, and they unbuckled. Doors opened, and they got out.

They headed up to the door, and A-Chen knocked in his gentle way. A girl answered, staring up at them. “We’re friends of Lan Zhan,” A-Lan said. This was half true, at least, only acquaintances. The redhead child nodded and let them in. They both smiled and thanked her. They heard a movie playing in another room. They followed the girl child as she went to said room. “Jeshika, honey, who was at the door?” came a familiar voice. “A-Yang,” A-Chen couldn’t stop himself from saying.

A-Yang jerked around to just stare at the two humans...He then ran around them, using his wings to go faster. He rushed to the stairs, going to the second floor. He heard the pup following, and reached the door. He pulled her inside with him. He locked the door, shaking and panting some. He heard them calling, and got on the bed. “Go away!” he yelled back to the two betrayers. He flinched when the pup growled loudly...He pet her fur to calm her, and sighed.   
  


He heard them finally leave, and relaxed.


	6. The Stars and Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big skip right at the beginning.  
> They’re together again, though he didn’t go with them. They inadvertently (?) gained a daughter by getting him back. What a fun daughter she is.

The ginger hummed as she leaned on the other angel. He smiled and pet her red haired head. They were on the bed in his room, which proved big enough for four. She’s a small child, anyway. Well, if they went from headboard to footboard, they fit. They weren’t doing that now, though. A-Yang and Jeshika were on the bed. A-Chen was on the edge of the bed. A-Lan was in the chair, just watching the three of them. Jeshika smiled and beckoned him.

He shrugged and got up, sitting on the edge as well. A-Chen hummed happily, and patted his arm. He smiled, kissing the man then looking to A-Yang. The angel looked like he was sleeping. However, he sat up quick and kissed both of them. He fisted hands into shirts as they took the lead. Once that was done, he laid back. The two human men smirked a bit. Jeshika, whom they referred to as their moonlight, huffed. They laughed and each patted her.

A-Yang may not be coming home with them, but they were together. Life was good for the men and their daughter.

(That’s the end)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She’s gentle but bright in their lives.  
> That’s why they call her the moonlight.  
> There’s three beautiful, shining men.  
> They’re the stars, hence the title of the chapter.


End file.
